emberversefandomcom-20200213-history
The Protector's War
|next_book = }} The Protector's War is a 2005 alternate history, post-apocalyptic, science fiction novel written by S.M. Stirling and is the second novel in the Emberverse series. The Protector's War describes the events of roughly a year, approximately eight years after the Change which altered the laws of physics. It describes the preparations of the Portland Protective Association for a war of conquest against the other communities of the Willamette Valley, the communities' actions in response, and the arrival of three English refugees whose coming will help shape events in Oregon. Plot summary England In August 2006 (Change year 8). John Hordle, Alleyne Loring, and other British soldiers attempt a rescue of Alleyne's parents, Sir Nigel and Maude Loring. The Lorings had been imprisoned under Icelandic guard at Woburn Abbey by King Charles III because Sir Nigel's loyalty is questioned by Charles' Icelandic wife, Queen Hallgerda. The soldiers are able to rescue Sir Nigel, but Maude is killed. When asked if he intends to raise a rebellion, Nigel counsels patience, saying that the result would be a civil war which they would lose. The party is intercepted by troops loyal to King Charles III. Nigel knows their leader, Anthony Knolles, and offers single combat; if Knolles wins Nigel will surrender; if Loring wins, Knolles will withdraw and the two Lorings and Hordle will continue into exile. Sir Nigel unhorses Knolles and the escapers continue to the ruins of Newport Pagnell on the River Ouse, where John has cached supplies and canoes. The three continue their escape down the River Ouse to King's Lynn, where they meet the Tasmanian ship Pride of St Helens, which is to take them to self-imposed exile. At Sea Aboard Pride of St Helens, Nigel Loring, Alleyne Loring and John Hordle assist in scuttling a supertanker. Oregon Eight years after the Change, Clan Mackenzie and the Bearkillers, led by Juniper Mackenzie and Mike Havel, respectively, have carved territories in the Willamette Valley for their groups. All have become bitter rivals with the Portland Protective Association (PPA), led by the Armingers. The Barons of the PPA constantly violate borders between the factions. Eddie Liu, Baron and Marchwarden of the PPA, chasing refugees, is confronted by a group of Mackenzies led by Eilir Mackenzie and Astrid Larsson. After a short skirmish, Liu leaves, swearing revenge against the Clan. Meanwhile, three British soldiers, Sir Nigel and Alleyne Loring, and John Hordle, all formerly of the Special Air Service, are on their way to Portland, having left England by sailing ship after Sir Nigel was imprisoned by King Charles III. Lord Arminger isolated them, and has them help him find nerve agents. They trick him into taking a test canister of nerve gas and multiple canisters that have been neutralized. The British then defeat their guards and escape to the south. Mike Havel, the Bear Lord and Signe Larsson Havel, his wife, are on a scouting mission to find and destroy Crusher Bailey, a bandit who takes advantage of disputed borders by raiding and taking slaves. Crusher ambushes the couple, who are masquerading as travellers with a horse herd and a wagon of valuables. Mike and Signe retreat to a small ruined cinderblock building. The two fight off bandits while they wait for their backup force, led by Will Hutton, to arrive. During the fight, the British refugees arrive and attack the bandits. The bandits flee and the British help the Bearkillers find and annihilate the bandit camp. Sir Nigel and his son meet the Mackenzies during the fight, and come across their old friend Sam Aylward, formerly a sergeant under Sir Nigel. The British later choose to join the Mackenzies. At this point, the MacKenzies tell the story of their raid into PPA territory where after ambushing a horse-drawn train, they captured Norman Arminger's daughter and heir, Mathilda. Their arrival at Crusher's camp was pure coincidence as they were on their way out of PPA land. Soon, Eddie Liu and his massive bodyguard Mack arrive on a diplomatic mission to discuss Mathilda's release. After negotiating with Lady Juniper, and leaving some of Mathilda's belongings, they depart. Astrid Larsson and Eilir Mackenzie with a small band of Rangers discover an enemy camp of PPA knights. Liu returns with the knights as the Rangers follow and attempt to warn both Mackenzies and Bearkillers. Liu shoots nerve gas capsules at the Mackenzie sentries, killing all of them, and frees Mathilda. Liu then goes to Rudi Mackenzie's tent to look for a PPA coding book that Mathilda unknowingly lent to Rudi. A fight breaks out, and Liu and his troops take Rudi hostage. Mack seriously wounds Rudi before he is killed by Hordle, and Liu is killed by Eilir Mackenzie. The Bearkillers arrive soon after and mop up the remaining PPA knights. Rudi is saved by a remorseful Signe, who gives him a blood transfusion. The book ends with Rudi's initiation into Wicca.